Wilder Lawless
| occupation = | affiliation = | status = | role = Ally | portrayed = | first_appearance = SilverFin (novel) | last_appearance = SilverFin (Graphic Novel) }}Wilder Lawless is a fictional Scottish youngster, and ally from author Charlie Higson's 2005 Young Bond novel SilverFin. Having met Bond as a boy, she could be considered the first Bond girl of the Literary continuity. However, she, along with most of the female Young Bond cast, do not draw upon some of the "Bond Girl" tropes. Novel biography Early Life Five years before the events of SilverFin, Wilder's father worked for the Laird and tended his horses. However, when Randolph Hellebore, the new Laird, attempted to beat a horse, her father was promptly fired and forced to work far away. He did return on some week-ends, but this made Wilder one of the only people in Kiethly to understand Hellebore's horrible temperament. ''SilverFin'' James Bond first saw Wilder at a circus in Kiethly, when, during an acrobatic act, the lighting changed to focus on two women balancing on the backs of two white ponies. They first met when she saw him and Red Kelley from a distance on one of her routine rides on her horse Martini. Because the hills were typically deserted, she rode over to say hello. The boys asked her about the disappearance of Alfie Kelley, and she revealed that she had seen a boy with a bag on his back walking in one of her usual riding spots, and had told the search party of Lord Randolph Hellebore, who said they would go to the police. After asking Chief White if Hellebore had said anything, she discovered that he hadn't, and because White was so loyal to the Laird, she decided to tell James herself. However, while riding Martini to Bond's house, they narrowly escaped being run over by the boy and his uncle. Max left them, and Wilder informed James of Hellebore's cruel disposition. She then asked to join their investigation, which Bond found laughable because she was a girl. Having grown up with three brothers, and spent her life lifting hay bales on her family farm, she promptly wrestled Bond to the ground and stuffed his mouth with dead leaves before riding off. The next day, while exercising Martini, she found Red hobbling along the road, who told her that James was in trouble. She rode up through the hills, and found James being attacked by Hellebore in a boggy area between cliffs. She ran down Hellebore, who narrowly escaped being trampled. She managed to rescue James, and they decided that the only place that was safe to go, was the one place they wouldn't be looking for him: Hellebore's castle. As they rode into the woods around the castle, but they quickly discovered they were not alone. James hid, and Wilder tried to look innocent. It turned out to be the Laird's son George Hellebore armed with a gun. James sprang upon him, and Wilder grabbed his gun, as he revealed that he wanted to help them. James was reluctant, but Wilder got the last say because she had the gun. George and James then rowed across to the castle, while Wilder and Martini kept watch. When the castle caught fire, Wilder and George looked after James, who had fallen unconscious. James spent ten days unconscious, and when he finally awoke, Red and Wilder went to visit, although none of them discussed what had happened at Castle Hellebore. After James's uncle Max's memorial service, Wilder rode up to say goodbye to Red and James. She gave each a quick kiss before riding away. Trivia *Seeing as James was only 13 when he met Wilder, he shows no romantic attraction to her in any regard. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Literary characters Category:Female Characters Category:SilverFin characters